


you don’t know me (but that’s okay) | youngbam

by cuddly2jae (thatchoiboy)



Series: GOT7 'dab'bles [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Give yugyeom a raise, M/M, celebrity!bambam, country boy!youngjae, flufffff, underrated ship ngl, youngbam, yugyeom is bam’s manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/cuddly2jae
Summary: bambam is a famous model in Asia and is frustrated over a country boy who does not know even his name.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae
Series: GOT7 'dab'bles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/763218
Kudos: 19





	you don’t know me (but that’s okay) | youngbam

**Author's Note:**

> a youngbam fic written for a bambam fic fest on tumblr back in 2018
> 
> Prompt: Youngjae doesn't rcognize that Bambam is a famous person (celebrity, model wtv fits) and it bugs bambam so much. Romance ensues.
> 
> not a new fic,, im just reposting these from tumblr akdjjss :’)

The flashing lights would’ve blinded him if it wasn’t for the new sunglasses he was wearing. He made his way through the crowd and ignored the reporters who are constantly shoving microphones and spitting out questions on his face. 

“Bambam! What was the first clothing line you’ve ever modeled for?”

“How do you pronounce your real name?”

“How old were you when you were training to be a model?”

“What is-“

The voices became distant as he entered the limousine that drove away the minute he closed the door. He took his sunglasses, that was a gift from Gucci, mind you, and took a deep breath.

He’s not going to deny it but he loves all the attention. He loves it when people gasp at the sound of his name, when a clothing he wore sold out, and when he’s called handsome and charming by the public media. 

He felt superior. 

He was currently in Seoul and driving to his next modeling site that was going to be held in a small countryside in South Korea, namely Mokpo. 

He was told that Mokpo has a beautiful bridge that can be used for his next photoshoot, he agreed the moment he saw a picture because it was indeed, beautiful.

Oh.

He can just imagine people swarming close to him as he arrives. 

Bambam loves his fans dearly, he treats them with care and kindly gives them an autograph whenever they ask for it. He doesn’t care about all the individual’s attention, he was just going to focus on the people that loves and supports him.

But why was he so bothered when a young man, scratched that, a beautiful man just passed by him when literally almost a hundred people were screaming for him? 

Maybe he didn’t see him?

“Yes! I’m excited to be here everyone!” He said a little loudly, his sight flickering to the crowd and then to the man that was almost deep in thought.

“You guys should go home now! It’s quite late! I appreciate all of you that greeted me.” His eyes sparkled when the man glanced up to meet his eyes and then looked away, going to the opposite direction.

Did that man not know him at all?

_‘It shouldn’t bother me this much..’_

Bambam huffed and went back inside his limousine as soon as the fans started to spread out and make way for him, he opened the window a little bit so that he can wave to the fans.

“You can’t make everyone love you, Bam.” Bambam’s manager, Yugyeom, said, seeing the model so frustrated. “I know that Yugy, I’m just.. I don’t know!” He was this close to ruffling his hair but too afraid to mess it up so he just gripped his phone tightly.

“Now that I think about it, this is the first time you got worked up by someone not knowing you.” Bambam wanted nothing but to wipe that smug look on Yugyeom’s face. “Leave me alone.”

The limousine arrives at a nice looking hotel, the staff were so polite and even got a souvenir champagne. He let out a small yawn and went inside the bathroom, stripping out of his fancy clothes and dipping his sore body in the warm tub and leaned his head back.

Images of the man completely disregarding his appearance clouded his mind. 

‘ _Nope, I’m not going to frustrate myself because of a man.”_

_“His loss to not know someone as gorgeous as me.’_

_‘That sounded so bitchy.’_

_‘Whatever, it’s not like we’ll meet again anyways.’_

  
  


He almost fell asleep on the tub if Yugyeom didn’t scream when he saw a bug in his room next door. 

______________________________

  
  


“Bambam, I’m telling you that I’ve been trying to wake you up for a million years and you just wouldn’t budge!” Yugyeom whined expressly.

Bambam was staring down at his manager who had big puppy eyes, on his knees, and begging for his forgiveness.

“Yugyeom. I told you to wake me up at 7 and I woke up at 10. How can you take 3 hours to wake me up?” He squinted his eyes suspiciously on his manager who started to sweat.

“Well…” Bambam sighed and shrugged it off. “I know you woke up late but you should’ve just told me!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I kind of had to? Remember last time I woke you up late, you drank my supply of chocolate milk!” Yugyeom huffed and got up on his feet and heads toward the car. “Come on, let’s get coffee.”

The model shook his head and chuckled. ‘He is so childish, why did I hire him to be my manager again?’ He thought and yelped when Yugyeom beeped the car at him to get in. “I’m coming, geez. Impatient much?” He whispered to himself and the car drove away.

“Kim Yugyeom get back in here you giant cereal!”

  
  


Bambam cursed when his manager seriously left him behind. He googled the nearest coffee shop and saw that it was only 2 blocks away and began to walk.

“Stupid Yugyeom and his stupid brat face.” 

He pulled his black face mask up to his nose and lowered his bucket hat near his eyes but enough to see the road. He took out his AirPods and listened to his current favorite band’s songs.

He noticed that there’s not a lot of people around this are and was glad because the last thing he wants is to be chased by crazy fans.

As he turned left, more people were present and the more the people murmured to each other, the faster he walked.

“Is that Bambam?” ‘ _Shit_.’

“I think it is him.” ‘ _Double B more like double shit.’_

He gulped, almost cursing that there’s not a lot of places to hide, the only thing he can do is hope to reach the coffee shop and possibly hide in the men’s restroom.

“Is it really him?” ‘ _Where are these people coming from? There were literally leaves when I was walking_.’

“Oh my god, it is him!” ‘ _Oh fuck it._ ’

Bambam counted one to three and ran, his phone notifying him that he’s two minutes away from the coffee shop. He looked back and saw fans starting to multiply while screaming his name.

He saw the coffee shop and decided to take a U turn so he can lose the crowd. He hid behind a brick wall and waited till the fans were gone. 

Sighing in relief, he cautiously entered the coffee shop, ignoring the stare of a few people and bumped into a guy while he was deciding between Americano and Cappuccino.

“I’m so sorry!” The man gasped. Bambam just nodded and waved it off.

“Don’t worry. I’m okay.” The man nodded and proceeded to get his drink from the counter, which made Bambam wonder.

He watched the man take his drink and leave before stopping, turning around and locking eyes with him.

‘ _Oh, I guess he finally recognized me.’_

“My name is Youngjae, by the way. What’s yours?” Bambam blinked at him. 

“You.. you don’t know me?” He asked. The man cocked his head and scrunched his face. “Uhm, no? I don’t think I’ve seen you before? Are you new here? Do you want me to show you around?” 

Bambam didn’t know whether to be offended that this man doesn’t even know him or find his hyperactivity amusing.

“My name is Bambam.. does that ring any bells?” He whispered and takes of his mask and smiled, immediately frowning when this so called Youngjae shook his head.

“I’m sorry? I mean I forget people’s faces a lot but I’m pretty sure I’ve never met you before.” 

“Are you serious? Like for real, you don’t know me?” Bambam asked again, starting to lose his coolness. Youngjae shook his head again, staring at Bambam with no recognition or whatsoever.

“Really? Bambam? Ever seen that name on a magazine?”

Youngjae took a sip of his drink and shook his head again. “Why are you some kind of celebrity or something?” He chuckled and pats Bambam’s shoulder. “Well, it was nice meeting you, I should go.”

Youngjae was about to leave but Bambam grabs his hand, both shocked by the action.

“C-can you show me around?” Can’t you really recognize me?

“Sure!”

And Bambam thought he had the most brightest smile in the world.

  
  


______________________________

  
  


Youngjae was talkative. Very talkative. But Bambam enjoyed his stories nonetheless. Like the time he said when he was young, he mistook a cucumber as a banana and ate it and found out he was allergic and avoided the green vegetable since then.

They were walking towards the bridge and leaned against the railings. “It’s very beautiful in here, especially during night time.” Youngjae said as the wind blew gently on his face. He faced Bambam and cocked his head. God, he is so cute. Bambam thought and shook his head.

“I was wondering.. why are you wearing a mask?” Youngjae asked before turning his attention back to the water below.

Bambam closed the distance and looked him in the eye. “Do you really not know me? Or are you just faking so you can hang out with me?” He crossed his arms and regrets opening his mouth when Youngjae frowned.

  
  


“What do you mean by ‘faking it’? And again, I just met you today.” He muttered. “You know what that doesn’t matter. But I did hear that a celebrity was here, I just don’t know who. But I’m guessing he was around here since it was packed when I wanted to go and enjoy the view from the bridge.”

Bambam silently gasped. ‘ _That was him?’_

“Do you even know any celebrities at all?” He noticed the blush on Youngjae’s face. 

Who is it? Defsoul? Park Jinyoung?

“I actually don’t know any..” Bambam sighed in relief and confused by the reaction and sadly, Youngjae noticed.

“Why do you keep asking if I know you?” He furrowed his eyebrows together and burned holes on Bambam.

“It’s just- I’m used to everyone knowing me, and it actually frustrates me that you don’t know who I am.” It came out sternly than he wanted and saw Youngjae’s eyes widen.

“Well, I’m sorry that I made you frustrated, I’ll just leave. I don’t have access to the internet like everyone else in this town.” Youngjae detached himself from the railing and walked away, leaving Bambam stunned.

‘ _That’s not what I meant!- wait, say it you bastard don’t think of it!’_

Bambam saw Youngjae trip on nothing and ran to catch him, wrapping his arm around his waist, while Youngjae held his shoulder. He helped him stand up properly, hearing the shorter male muttering a small but sincere ‘thank you.’

“About earlier.. that’s not what I meant! This is only the first time I’ve been bothered by someone not knowing me.” 

“Really? Why me though?” Youngjae cocked his head again and Bambam’s heart went crazy. ‘ _Shush, heart.’_

He ran his hand through his hair to push it back, “Because you’re different. Something about you makes me want to be with you.” Bambam blushed but was covered by his mask.

“Wait- so you’re telling me that you’re a celebrity?” Youngjae asked with curiosity and Bambam wanted to squish his cheeks.

“Yeah, a model, to be exact.” He replied and Youngjae nodded. 

“I don’t care…” He heard the other whisper.

“What?”

Youngjae looked at him, failing to cover his blush. “I don’t care if you’re a celebrity, a model at that. I don’t care at all.” Bambam was shocked, usually when people find out he’s a model, they immediately ask for pictures and autographs, but Youngjae didn’t and that was shocking and amusing to him. 

“And I had a really great time hanging out with you.” Youngjae said and gave him a smile. ‘ _Damn is that the sun?_ ’

“Lucky for you I got a phone with data just yesterday.” He looked Youngjae questioningly as he took out his phone and typed something. He watched as his eyes were as big as a saucer. 

Bambam leaned in to look and saw he was looking at his pictures and chuckled.

“Wow.. you’re so cool! I really like this one, oh no, I mean that one! I love everything!” Bambam just laughs as Youngjae kept on showing his favorite pictures of him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m new to this whole thing and I’m not quite sure how to react. But I do think you’re really cool and handsome.” Youngjae blushed as he felt Bambam’s gaze on him.

“It’s fine! And I think you’re adorable and beautiful.” Youngjae gasped at him.

“Are you flirting with me right now? The famous Thai celebrity, Bambam, is flirting with me right now? I should be honored.” Bambam laughed even harder at Youngjae who dramatically put his palm on his chest with a shocked expression.

“You started it!” 

A loud honk was heard behind them and Bambam saw Yugyeom grinning ear to ear with his head peeking outside the window. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?”

‘ _Kim Yugyeom, I will kill you. Sleep with one eye open tonight.’_

“Sorry, that’s just an idiot- I mean my manager.” Bambam looked back at Youngjae and saw the other’s curiosity.

“Oh, he’s.. cute.” Bambam burned holes on Yugyeom when he saw a slight pink spreaded on Youngjae’s cheeks.

“Yeah, he’s not. Anyway, would you mind hanging out again tomorrow? I still have a few more days before I start shooting for magazines again.” Bambam asked with hopeful eyes.

Youngjae nodded and gave him his phone with the number keypad open.

‘ _Yes! Take that Yugyeom_.’

“It’ll be nice to hang out with you again. How about we introduce ourselves? Our first meeting was kind of awkward.” Youngjae said, facing Bambam completely.

“Alright.” Bambam held out his hand and stared at Youngjae’s cute brown eyes.

“I’m Bambam, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Youngjae! Nice to meet you too.”

They kept staring at each other’s eyes with their hands still grasping one another and the moment was interrupted when Yugyeom honked his stupid car, again.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I-“

“KIM YUGYEOM YOU BETTER RUN OR I WILL KILL YOU.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write and i just love yugy in here Hahahah
> 
> anyway hope u enjoyed~~


End file.
